New Seasons
by xXWinterXStormXx
Summary: Its his 200ths Birthday and Inuyasha has serpizes for him and not just him turning into a full blooded Dog demon either. His biggest serpize is when Kagome returns from her time also a full blooded dog demon. Could she his soul mate?
1. Chapter 1: Change

Hello everybody I just want to let you know that this is my first story so please go easy on me. I don't own Inuyasha (Wish I did.) I hope you enjoy the story! Also this story is rated r.

* * *

New Seasons

Chapter 1: 200th Year

It was a bright and beautiful morning in the forest of Inuyasha. The gane was relaxing in the village in Keades hut. Kagome had not returned yet from her time and Inuyasha was sitting in his tree sleeping. As he sleeps a change slowly starts to take form on his body. His ears strunk down to the side of his head and came to a sharp point. His Hair grew longer and became a brighter white. Slowly he woke up and shook his head yawning not feeling the changes that had taken place. He jumps down from the tree and walks twords the village. He didn't even feel the long silky white tail that now swayed behind him.

When Inuyasha reached the village he noticed a few of the villagers staring at him so he yelled "What ya staring at? Havent you ever seen a half demon walking down the road befor?" The villagers gasped and hurried back to work. Inuyasha shrugged and walked to Keades hut. He walks into her hut and looks around.

"Hey you old hag, do you have any ramen that Kagome left, made yet?" Keade looked up from where she was sitting by the fire pit. Her eyes widen as she took Inuyashas aprence. But, Befor she could speak up Miroku spoke First.

"My God Inuyasha what has happened to you?" Inuyasha looked at him and cocked his head and tried to swivel his dog ears ontop his head but when he didn't feel them move, his hand shot up to his head and he gasped.

"Whats going on? This isn't the night of the new moon. Why am I humen?" Inuyasha kept feeling his head tell he found his new pointed ears on the side of his head. His eyes widen even more as Soungo spoke up this time.

"Inuyasha, your not humen. I do belive you're a full blooded demon. But how is that possiable? Your not going blood thirsty or trying to kill us." Inuyasha smiled brightly as he figured out what was happening to him.

"Most half demons don't live to see this day. Most die young due to there human blood but if a half demon makes it to ther 200th birthday, they get the side that is strongest and become either humen or demon. I didn't realize it because I lost fifty years of my life while I was pinned to the tree so it kept me young but I kept ageing like a normale demon. Since my father is the Inu No Tastio, that means our demon blood is the strongest. Im a full blooded dog demon now. I have to go find Kagome."

Not even realizing he had amited that he had to go find Kagome outloud, Inuyasha ran out of the hut and with his new found speed he was in front of the well in no time but befor he could jump down the well, a bright pink light filled the clearing where the well stood. It was so powerfull that it through Inuyasha back and into a tree. His eyes widen as pain spreads through his body and he falls to the ground shaking his head to try and clear it.

A young women was pulling her self out of the well. She was the most beautifulest creature Inuyasha had ever seen. She hand long black hair that came past her waist. She was also tall and lean but could be easy to tell that she was no weak nore humen. A long black tail come from her back end and swayed gently behind her as she had her back to inuyasha. Her long hair was pulled up in a pony outfit was a pair of hamka pants that ballooned out around her legs. They were the color or Royal Sapphire blue. Her top was a white shirt under a Royal Sapphire blue jacket much like Inuyashas but over her jacket was a breast plate that had sharp spikes made from what appeared to be steal fangs. On her hip was a long sword in a beautiful black scabbered with little dark blue flowers running around it. On her feet was a pair of sandles. When the women turned around her beautiful Silver eyes connected with Inuyashas Golden eyes. Inuyashas golden eyes widened as he reconized who she was and one name escaped his lips.

"Kagome?"

* * *

Hey thanks for reading I hoped you all like this chapter. Please review and let me know how you like this story so far. If thers something that you want to see happen in the next chapter let me know and I will try and work it in. I look forword to reading your comments and ill have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thankyou againe.


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

Hey Everybody this is Winter with another chapter of New seasons. Sorry its been so long but my real life turned out to be vary busy this past cuple of week. I promise to have a cuple of new chapters up for you and ill start posting faster I promise. Thankyou for all the reviews. And on with the story!

Ps. I don't own inuyasha.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: DISCOVERIES

Kagome was in her own time relaxing in her bed. Since it was still early in the morning and she didn't have to be at school any more. But, with nothing to do in her own time she found herself growing bored rather quickly so she got up out of bed and disided to return to the past early. She went to the bathroom and prepared herself for the day. Taking a quick shower then brushing her teeth. She then put a little bit of make up on her eyes to in hanse the crystal blue color of her eyes. She put a little black eye liner around her eyes then used a deep blue eye shadow to make her eyes stand out. She then returned back out to her room to change into a Sky blue summer dress that fit her body perfectly. The dress ended just below her knees and it had no sleeves. She left her long black hair down but curled it. Today was a special day and she wanted to look special for her Half-Demon. He may not know but she was in love with him and she wanted to impress him. She had even gotten him a gift that took her for ever to track down.

After dressing for the day Kagome walked downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen cooking. Kagome smiles and walks to her mother and hugs her tightly befor saying. "Hello Mama. Im gonna be heading back early because today is Inuyasha's birthday and I need to sneek out to the western lands to find Sesshomaru to make sure he will be at the party tonight. I know the two don't get along but Sesshomaru promised me that nothing was gonna ruin tonight and I need his help on a gift for Inuyasha. Did you get the items I asked for?"

Mrs. H nodded and pointed to the new Sapphire blue bag that was sitting on the table then she turned around and said "But, befor you leave theres something we need to talk about. Please come and sit down." Kagomes mother walked twords the table and sat down waiting on her daughter. Kagome had a look of confution on her face but followed her mother and sat down across from her. "Whats going on Mama?"

Mrs. H looked to her daughter with tears filling her eyes and then wimpered softly "Baby what im about to tell you, you gotta promise you wont get upset with me please. But when you were veary young, you were brought here and left myself and your brother. My husband had just died and my father was getting ready to move in. Your mother and father came through the well holding you. You were so small and injured. Your little body was so broken and cold I had feared you were already dead but using a little spiritual power, I healed you and then I took you into my arms as your mother pleaded with me to keep you safe. Your mother and father were from the other side. They told me that when you woke up I had raise you like my own daughter tell you were 126 years old. You would be 126 years old after 13 years of having you here with us because when they brought you to us you were human years of 5 years old. You woke up the next morning appearing human but hun you're a pure blooded Inu-demon and its time to remove the spell so you can find your real parents….Im sorry I kept this from you for so long but I was asked to…." Mrs. H had tears running down her cheeks by the time she finished telling Kagome as much as she knew.

Kagome sat back in the chair for a short time befor nodding and looking up to her adopted mother and smiled. "Mama, you may not be my real mother but you will always be my mother and I will always love you. How do I remove the seal?" Kagomes adopted mother looked up at her and smiled brightly befor standing up and removing a small silver dagger and walking to kagome. She gently ran the blade across kagomes hand and Kagome gasped as blood welled up then Mrs. H held Kagomes hand as her own hand turned pink and the pink seeped into kagomes skin. Kagome gasp as her eyes widen and she felt a painful heat run through her body as she fell to her knees screaming in pain. Mrs. H let go of kagomes hand as Kagomes hands grew razor sharp claws and her hair grew longer and lightened up to a white as pure white as snow. Fangs grew in her mouth and her eyes snapped opened going from crystal blue to a deep Sapphire blue. A long white tail pushed from the end of Kagomes tail bone and grew white fur. She grew taller as well and she shivered as the pain slowly went away.

Finly after nearly 20 mins of laying on the floor panting, Kagome sat up then stood up. She was now at least 2 feet taller then her own mother. Mrs.H looked up at her daughter and smiled. "You look beautiful Kagome." Kagome smiled to Mrs. H then asked "Is my name really kagome Hisuragie?" Mrs. H sighed and shook her head befor saying "No hunny your real name is Kagome Suakra Mori. Your mother was the Lady Storm. And your father was the Lord Tori Mori. Lord and Lady of the East. But when they brough you to me, they were on the run. I don't know if they are still alive Kagome but you are the rightfull air to the East and they told me if something happened, that when you returned you are to claim your right of the East. They also left you some cloths that have the Eastern Crest. But this right here is your Crest. When you return, All well Recognize you as the missing child that disappeared 13 years ago. I don't know how long you have been alive Kagome but I think you may have grown up with Inuyasha befor he was pinned to the tree and befor you went missing for 13 years. Demons age differently."

Kagome nods understanding. She didn't know why she didn't remember anything but hopfully she woule regain her memories from her childhood. She looked to her adopted mother and said "May I put those cloths on and why will the other demons recognize me as the Missing child?"

Mrs. H looked at Kagome and smiled befor walking over and gently touching Kagomes for head then the side of her face where on her forhead a small Sapphire blue Star had appeared and on her cheeks were two Sapphire blue stripes. "You have the crest apone you face my dear. And you will find the outfit laid out on my bed go a head and put it on. When you come out you will have to head out." Kagome nodded and walked to her mothers bedroom.

Kagome gasped gently touching the silk kimono that was resting on her mothers bed. They were beautiful. It was a complex Dress made of armor. From her belly up just past her breast was a silver armor the swirled like wind. The armor locked off just blow her hips and then from each corner of the armor flared out a white skirt that went around the back of her legs perfectly then on her feet all the way up her thighs were a pair of silver amore boots. They wernt heavy but confterbal. Then a silver bow was laying next to them along with a quiver and arrows so she strapped the weapon to her back and then pulled her long Silver/white hair up into a poney tail on top of her head.

Kagome walked back out to the kitchen and smiled to her mouther befor twirling around letting the light white skirt swirle around her making a blue light fly out around them and dystoy the cabnits around the kitchen. Kagomes eyes widened as she gasped "Oh God Im so sorry I didn't know that was going to happen." Mrs. H Laughed lightly befor waving it off. She pulled out a long silver scabered with a sword in side of it. She handed it to Kagome who locked it to her hip confused befor Mrs. H said "I belive that was your mothers sword. She left it with you and told me to give it to you because just befor she left, it lite up and then appeared by your side. The Silver star on your shoulder is also your rest and its also on your armor plates. And when you chose a mate, your Crest and his Crest will become one. If he has a Crest. But if you Chose Inuyasha like I know you will, you two will be the most powerful. Now go home Kagome.

Kagome nodded and picked up her bag and then looked at it her adopted mother befor running twords the well house turning into a silver streak. Mrs. H followed her out to the well house. Kagome was standing infront of the Well when she came to the door she smiled againe then backfliped into the air and pulled her sword. A silver light flashed around them then turned bright pink as she fell through time. The Light blasted out of the well house as she jumped into the air landing on the other side she heard somebody say her name.

"Kagome?" As her Sapphire blue eyes met shocked golden eyes her mouth fell open noticing his appearance then smiles befor placing her sword back in the seath at her hip. Smiling she walks to him and kisses him on the lips letting him know that she cared deeply for him and wasn't letting anything get in her way anymore. Inuyashas eyes widen at first but tas he felt the love pour into the kiss from her, his own eyes fell close and he wraped his arms around her kissing her back deeply and passionately befor two other scents cought his nose. Pulling away he looks into the forest and growls as Miroku and Soungo walks out of the forest and gasp seeing Kagome but not reaconizing her then seeing Inuyasha holding her close but befor he can respond he turns to Kagome and says one thing.

"How?"

* * *

Hey thanks for reading that chapter sorry it took so long to get out there and I know I changed a few things about how Kagome looks but I thought this made her sound better. Please read and review let me know what you think and chapter three will be out soon. Who know it may be up by the next day. Im gonna try and start posting at least once a week. Maybe on Fridays.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations and Celabrations

Hey everybody welcome back to New seasons. thankyou for all the reviews and follows. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as im enjoying wrighting it for all of you. Enjoy! Ps. I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: Explanations and celabrations

The group was gathered in the hut that belonged to Keade. The group were all sitting in a circle staring at Kagome. Miroku was the first to ask. "Kagome? Would you mind explaining to all of us WHY YOU'RE A DEMON?!

Kagome and the rest of the group had never seen Miroku this flustered or confused. He was normaly the calm and logical one of the group and Kagome was about to answer with Soungo spoke up turning to Kagome. "Kagome are you the Missing Child? Are you the Daughter of the Eastern Lord that was known as Lord Tori?" Kagome nodded her head and then told the same story that her mother had told her about her parents droping her off at her shrine.

When she was finished, Inuyasha was staring at her with wide eyes then stood up and pointed at her while shouting " you're the girl that use to wind flowers into my hair while I was asleep. I met you and your mother and father on my way to this village to find the Shikon No Tama and I stopped because I was hungry and I had an injury. I was in the Eastern lands. Your mother and father fed me and even helped me with the wound. Your father tought me to fight and defend my self. None of you cared that I was a half-demon. It was because of you that I disided to stay longer then I should have but then I had to go because you were growing older and by the time I left you were the age of 5 years old."

Kagome blinked not remembering this but sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I have not regained my memories fully yet. Mother told me when that my real parents brought me to her, I was near death and when I woke up I thought I was a humen. I don't know if ill ever remember anything…."

Then Soungo spoke up and said something that brought hope into Kagomes Heart. "The last time your father and mother were about 13 years ago. Some say they just disappeared in the middle of the night. Some say they were taken. Others belive they were killed and laid to rest in a hidden grave on there lands. But I belive they are still alive and Naraku knows where they are. We will find them kagome." Kagome smiled and nodded befor saying "I have to return to the eastern lands to reclaim my birthright tell my parents can return. But that's another day. Today is about Inuyasha"

Kagome Smiled and stood up walking to her bag and pulling out a box and handing it over to Inuyasha looked up at her and then down at the box befor ripping into it. He stared down into the box confused as he looked up at Kagome. In the box was a old fashion key. Kagome smiled at him and then said "I've been in contact with your brother. We put together a peace treaty and together we came up with the idea of no more fights. He wont try and kill you any more mostly because he dose not feel the need to. You have out powered him and your father in more ways then one. But he also feels that his time as lord will be coming to an end soon and he wishes to train you as the Next lord because he has no hairs to the west so you are proclaimed as his hair by birthright. He was going to be here tonight but had other plans. That Key is your key to your room in the western castle. If you wish to take this offer, you will be expected to live in the western lands from now on."

Inuyasha was about to protest but a cold voice from the door spoke up. "Little brother you better not say no because if you say no then that means the western lands will be lost to the Northern Golden Inus and we both know that is not a good idea."

Everybody in the hut turned there heads twords the door and gasped when they noticed Lord Sesshomaru himself standing there. He had been standing there since the start of Kagomes story. His scent well hidden. He looked to Kagome as if scensing the question she was about to ask. "I broke my plans to be here tonight. Ren is here to but she spotted the fox kit outside and ran off to play."

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru nodded tword her. Inuyasha had a look of confution befor huffing and saying "fine ill return in the morning. But only if my friends can come to. They are my Pack." Sesshomaru thought this over and knowing that he couldn't brake pack apart he nodded. Kagomes face fell as her tail wraped around her as she wimpered softly. Inuyasha looked at her and said "Whats wrong wench?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha was tears already filling her eyes as she said "I wont be able to return to the western lands just yet. I have to return to my own lands and take back whats mine. Im also gonna have to go through training. Inuyasha I don't know when ill be able to get to the west…." By this time the tears had spilled over and rolled down her cheeks. Inuyasha's ears fell back slightly but he pulls Kagome to him and holds her gently to him and whispers in her ear. "Its fine Kagome. We will keep in touch and work this out. Things wont change how I feel for you and what our future is to be.

Kagome smiles a little and nods to Inuyasha. She stands up and walks out side as the rest of the group follows her. Sesshomaru behind her. Looking around she finlly looks to inuyasha and says "Come on I have something to show you." Inuyasha gave her a strange look then nodded following her as Soungo and Miroku looked at each other knowing what was about to happen.

Kagome led them through the village tell they got to the scenter and Inuyashas eyes lit up as he looked twords the center. In the center of the village town it was covered in light, decroations and different banners that said "Happy Birthday Inuyasha" Smiling he turned to Kagome and hugged her tightly befor stealing a quick kiss from her. Music started playing around the village sqare. Smiling Kagome pulled Inuyasha and they walked together then stoped under just a try and slowly started dancing. The night went on much like this with music, fun, food and funny stories of there adventures. With Laughter ran all through the night as it reached early into the morning.

* * *

Hey everybody thankyou for taking the time and reading I hope you liked this chapter I know it had a strange ending but I promise the next chapter will be better. You all know what to do read and review and we will see you in the next chapter!


End file.
